This is an ongoing research designed to investigate the parameters of organizational change, and innovation adoption, in a national sample of state and federal mental hospitals. To this end a three phase research design has been undertaken. Phase I involved a 3x2x2 factorial design that compared alternative techniques to induce participative decision making in a sample of 108 hospitals. During this phase hospitals were approached by phone, given a one-day workshop, and offered consultation assistance in the establishment of a programmatic innovation -- The Fairweather Community Lodge. Phase II of the design was directed towards a sample of 31 hospitals which had entered into a consultative relationship with the research team. The research question concerned the incremental benefit of giving hospitals organizational development (OD) training, in the context of a task-oriented consultation. Thus, hospitals were placed in either one of two experimental conditions: (1) a task consultation; or (2) a consultation plus organizational development condition. Both Phase I and Phase II have largely been completed, with the exception of data analysis. Phase III of the research - the topic of the current proposal - will examine the feasibility of establishing a network of indigenous change agents. Hospitals which have already adopted the Lodge innovation will be enlisted in a diffusion effort directed toward hospitals in their region. Activities will include the creation of a national newsletter and testing its effect on fostering innovation adoption. The impact of site visits on adoption will be experimentally tested, and the effect of providing change agent training will be studied.